


Her Story

by WackyGoofball



Series: Tumblr Medley [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Short One Shot, kingslayers should band together and all that, not really shippy - but he does something good for her, very short ficlet based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyGoofball/pseuds/WackyGoofball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "Could you write a short fic, 10 or so sentences, canon, Jaime and Loras visiting Brienne in a cell in KL when Loras thinks she killed Renly?"</p><p>That's the gist of it, so I have nothing much to add.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Here's another, in this case very short, ficlet to add to the Tumblr Medley. 
> 
> Just in case someone is interested and isn't ghosting through tumblr. ☺
> 
> Thanks another time to the anon who was so kind to send this prompt my way! ♥
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy anyway.

“… I tell you, ser, the wench’s killed Renly – she was with him when it happened. There is no other way…,” Loras Tyrell insists, the way he has been ever since Jaime Lannister told him to tag along to visit Brienne of Tarth, as he is on the way with him to the cellar where they hold the stubborn woman, but Jaime interrupts him before he can go on with the next litany which bore Jaime out of his mind, “Her name’s _Brienne_ – and in any case, were you in the tent when it happened? Right, no, you weren’t, so the least you can do, as an honorable knight, of the Kingsguard no less, is to give Brienne a chance to explain herself. Innocent until proven guilty, ever heard of that?”

Loras grumbles as they reach the cellar, looking way too much like a version of Jaime in his younger years in the Lord Commander’s opinion.

The portal opens and reveals the tall, mannish woman, backed in the corner furthest away from the entrance, and, from what Jaime can see from the corner of his eye, secretly clutches a sharpened edge of presumably a wooden spoon she got from the food she was served thus far.

Jaime chuckles to himself, rather amused – that’s the wench he remembers.

“My lady, I’ve brought a visitor who is _eager_ to have words with you, about matters of Renly Baratheon’s death. And he will listen to all you have to say about the affair, won’t he?” he glances over at Loras, who grunts, but then gives a small nod, “Just what I thought. So, how about we settle down and have some harmless chat?”

Jaime walks over to Brienne, nodding at the sharpened spoon, to which the blonde woman bites her thick lip before tugging it away in a pocket of her clothes.

He really ought to send for someone to have a dress tailored for her – after all, they are no longer on the road where no one gives a damn on what the wench decides to wear.

Maybe that Septa What’s Her Name Again – _Donyse_ , was it?

“So, my lady, why don’t you start at the beginning?” Jaime encourages her to speak up.

Brienne gathers herself, her sapphire blue eyes only focused on him as she goes on speaking, “Everything went its usual ways – I helped our Lord Renly into his armor, when suddenly there was a strong wind and the candles guttered out – and then there suddenly was that shadow creeping through the tent…”

Jaime continues to hold eye contact with Brienne as she goes on telling her tale.

If Loras will believe her is another matter, but if anything good comes of it, then it is that Brienne gets to tell _her_ version of the story, for Jaime knows how hurtful it is when history is written on you without ever asking you for what you may have to say about the matter.

Kingslayers should band together after all.


End file.
